


A Special Evening with a Certain Doctor

by Johnlockery (holmespluswatson)



Series: OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmespluswatson/pseuds/Johnlockery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek AU Fluf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Evening with a Certain Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49724142023/imagine-your-otp-in-space-with-person-a-as-a)
> 
> Beta'd by [This lovely lady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sortingthesockbasket/pseuds/sortingthesockbasket)

Sherlock Holmes had been miserable ever since he became the commanding officer on the starship _Baker_. It was boring, he was surrounded by idiots, and he was confined to a smaller-than-average starship. Getting to spend his evenings with a certain Doctor John Watson, however, made things slightly less miserable. Slightly. 

One particular evening, Sherlock was eating in the sickbay (John had politely but firmly pushed a plate of Pad Thai into his hands upon hearing Sherlock hadn't eaten anything at all that day), listening to the doctor recount his time served as a captain a few years back. 

Sherlock always enjoyed listening to John's stories. He loved everything about them, really. The adventure of the tale, the sound of John's voice, the way the doctor's eyes lit up with excitement. In fact, Sherlock was so lost in his own mind, barely listening to what John was actually saying, that he was startled when John started to remove his uniform. 

"What are you doing?" Sherlock spluttered, eyes wide, managing not to choke on noodles by virtue of sheer dumb luck. 

John gave Sherlock a funny look, continuing to pull his uniform shirt off over his head. "I asked if you wanted to see the scar and you kind of nodded so I assumed that was a yes...Was I wrong?"

"No," Sherlock was quick to assure him, setting his food aside and standing up, moving closer to John, eager to see the legendary scar that drove John away from higher ranking and down to become a lowly but wonderful doctor. 

John continued, pulling his undershirt over his head as well and allowing Sherlock to see the deep cut made by a Klingon Bat'leth on his shoulder. After receiving a curt nod in answer to a question Sherlock had not even voiced, the commanding officer stretched out a hand, running his fingers over the scar, intrigued by the feel of the scar tissue under his fingertips.

"I don't usually go about showing people this," John murmured, watching Sherlock closely, and Sherlock was able to feel the tension in his shoulder. "It's sort of only something I show people special to me."

This confused Sherlock, and he pulled his hand back, eyeing John curiously. "Special to you? What do you mean by that?" It was difficult not to get lost in John's hard gaze, and he found himself admiring the tiny flecks of silver in the doctor's deep blue eyes.

John was silent for a moment, visibly lost in thought. Then, he ventured shyly, "I mean people I value. People I enjoy spending my time with. People I appreciate."

"...Oh?" Sherlock asked, not quite sure what was happening. John was trying to say something, that much was obvious, but _what?_ "And I'm one of those people? That's...I'm honored, John."

John let out a breath, avoiding Sherlock's gaze until he was able to say, "They're also people I feel a certain...connection towards."

There was a heavy silence in the room as John tried to form words and Sherlock struggled to understand. John wasn't...This wasn't... _Was he?_

"Sherlock, out of all my years spent in space, I've never come across someone like you."

Sherlock couldn't stop his scoff. "Of course you haven't. I'm not like other people."

"Exactly." John pressed on nervously, "You're a genius. You're incredible. You're also...my closest friend. Someone very...dear to me. And...I...I think...I think you're handsome."

Well. That certainly had not been what Sherlock was expecting. He stood, baffled, blinking down at John in surprise. 

"I, er, same to you, I guess," he said awkwardly, because, honestly, John Watson was the most handsome man in the entire ship. Scratch that, the entire _universe_.

"...And, um, would you want to...do something...some time?" John asked, wincing at the sound of his own words. 

Oh. This made far more sense. This cleared up everything. Sherlock didn't even notice how widely he was grinning until he tried to reply. 

"You're asking me out." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Doctor John Hamish Watson was asking him, Sherlock Holmes _out_. As in on a _date_. John wanted to _date_ him.

Before John could say anything, Sherlock nodded. "Yes. I would love to do something sometime. Tomorrow evening would be good."

It was John's turn to blink in surprise. "Seriously?" he asked. "You're not just mocking me or something?"

Sherlock's grin turned somewhat shy. "No, I...I was sort of considering asking you to do something similar with me...since we first met, really..."

John's jaw dropped. "All this time? God, how long have we known each other--months?"

"It doesn't matter," Sherlock said, shaking his head. "What matters is whatever we're doing tomorrow. I look forward to it." 

With that, he took a deep breath in, leaned forward, gave John a brief but nonetheless exhilarating kiss, and turned to leave. 

Sherlock's eyes were slammed shut as he anxiously walked out of the room, the silence sickening. Maybe it was a mistake, kissing John so soon. Maybe he should have waited. Or asked for permission first. Or--

Abruptly, Sherlock felt John's hand on his arm as he was roughly yanked around, and didn't even have a moment to ask what John was doing before a felt warm, soft lips against his, the comforting scent of sickbay disinfectant and John's bargain-brand shampoo overcoming him. Sherlock's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed John, letting an arm snake itself around John's waist, realizing just how special his evenings were going to be from that moment on.


End file.
